Batman Shattered
by Selene Nerlim
Summary: What happens when a mirror breaks? Does a reflection break too? Terror knows the answer and he's smiling.Batman must once again defend Gotham but is he up to it? Its been a few months, im writing a new story so if u want this to continue...


Disclaimer: All Batman characters are owned by DC and therefore I do not own them, please do not sue me! Just for fun!

**Batman - Shattered**

**Somewhere in Arkham Asylum**

"Come fly with me, lets fly away... If you can use, some exotic booze ...Theres a bar on its way..." A voice rings down a gray corridor. A man sighs and pushes his cart in the direction of the voice. "Come fly with me, lets float down to Peru...in lama land, there's a one man band and he'll toot his flute for you...Ah! Frankie is that you?" A voice sneered through the door but only silence answered. "Oh come on Frankie... don't be like that. It's always a party when you come to visit." The man sighed again and pushed a tray with pills underneath the door. "Oh my! Quite a selection of mind numbing drugs we have here today... mmm no happy pills? Aw Frankie..." The voice crooned. "Drink it. Now." He wasn't a man of many words and somehow he was the only guy that could handle the real crazies – Pleasantville – that's what the other guys called it. "Want to talk about it Frankie?" He peered through the little window – one way glass of course - and saw two yellow eyes staring back at him. He gave a little gasp and staggered backward. It wasn't possible... he couldn't see him. "Still there Frankie?" He shook his head, now wasn't the time to let one of them get to him. "Drink it now." "Ah! There you are." The voice seemed to sigh with relief. "If you have a little chat with me, i will drink all of the pills you gave me." Frank peered in and saw the man cock his head like a child waiting expectantly for a treat. He sighed . "Now, Frankie..." The man grinned. "You've been the ... highlight of my day...s here at Arkham ... You're the only one that never cracks... a smile." The tray was slowly pushed back.

"And your point is?" The yellow eyes stared aimlessly. "You're my company Frankie-boy – why not have a laugh or two?" Doctor Raines had said that talking to these guys was like jumping into fire – stupid and looking to get burned. But it was his job to get them to drink their meds. "What do you want?" The figure pressed his face on the glass. "To know why you do this job Frankie – you seem like a very intelligent man." He hesitated and fiddled with his jacket. Nobody was ever interested in him, never asked him why he took the job. "It pays the bills." "really? Do you see your self getting promoted here? The dental must be excellent, although watching us slugging back a few must be the perk of your day" Frank leaned against the wall. "what did you do before coming here?" "I was an accountant for Bay Firm." "Ooh a bean counter and now you are here... spilling your beans with me?" He crossed his arms. "I missed a few numbers and got fired." "Damn numbers – they always run away when you need to count on them." Frank chuckled. "Did I just hear a smile?" Frank shook his head and stood up straight. "Look, don't make this difficult just drink your meds, ok?" "Just tell me one more thing." The voice seemed serious now. "I've been hearing things... oh not the voices in my head but the talk in the pipeline that you... Frankie-boy, are a look-a-like...look-a-like-me?" "No...no I don't." "Don't be coy Frankie. I heard that except for the skin and the hair that we could be twins." Frank stared at the door. "Don't you think that your job has been too easy so far? Haven't you wondered why they treat you differently?" Frank bit his lip, staring wildly at the door . "I...I dunno." he uttered. "Let me have a peek..." Frank shook his head and realized that he was letting this guy get to him. "Look, if you don't drink your meds now I will call the guards and let them make you take them." Silenced followed by snickering. "Ooh now thats what I call scary..." Frank peered into the room. His eyes widened with shock – there was about three month's worth of medication in his hands.

"Bottoms up." The man grinned and gulped the whole lot down. "You know Frankie...these pills are especially fast acting...not academy award acting...but especially for me...they like me quiet..." He collapsed. Frank stood there for a minute. He couldn't believe it, he stared at the heap on the floor. "Shoot!" Frank grabbed the emergency keys and hurriedly opened the door. He felt for a pulse. There was one but the foam coming from his mouth wasn't reassuring. "He ran to the door. "Call for the doctors he's trying to commit suicide!" He turned back and bumped into a grinning face. "Why Frankie, you do care." A knee hit him in his gut and he fell to the ground. He wheezed and glared up. "Don't believe everything you see Frankie but I do believe that your looks is believable." He kneeled down, forcefully opened Frank's mouth and shoved the pills down his throat. "Especially when you look like the Joker."


End file.
